


Liquid Courage

by Fietsmandje



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsmandje/pseuds/Fietsmandje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wanted to forget about his confusing feelings for just one night, how was he to know he could have exactly what he wanted if he only opened up. All he needed was some liquid courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> written partially for Myrthe/GlitterGummybear as well, as she’s been down lately and she pointed me to this challenge on LJ. And she has a thing for Tommy/Isaac xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own any of them, they are all their own people, but boy do I wish I did. I’m doing this for fun, not for money.

Tommy walked into the bar, following the rest of the band after an impromptu performance. They walked over to a seat somewhere in the corner. He released a shaky breath he had been holding when he sat down and scanned the place. It wasn’t a bar he would’ve picked to relax but it would do the trick anyway; especially if there was enough liquor involved to forget his name if only for a few hours.

Tommy looked around the table they were seated at and sighed. Everyone was talking with somebody and he had never felt so alone in his life. He had been able to talk to Adam again in the past few days but Sauli had decided to join them after all. And with that, Tommy had lost the one person he could talk to about his confusing new feelings and how he would never be able to act upon them.

He sighed again and accepted the first of many alcoholic beverages he knew he would down that evening. He took a sip and cursed when the sweet concoction hit the back of his throat. He knew he shouldn’t have let Adam order his first drink. It had looked appealing when it was handed to him but he should have known it would be incredibly sweet and he would have rather started with something tangy, something more of his taste.

Tommy was about to complain when Adam shot him down with a glare. The singer wasn’t too pleased with the bass-player’s obvious dislike for the drink he chose. Adam shook his head, he knew he should have gotten Tommy a drink he would definitely like better, but they had all agreed on cocktails and this was the strongest one he could think of. He was about to tell the bassist when Tommy smiled and downed the rest without even a thought.

Tommy signaled a passing waiter and ordered another round for the table and laughed when everyone complained that he was going to fast already. He needed this and he was not going to stop until he forgot everything or until they were going back to the hotel, whichever happened to come first.  
~~~~  
Tommy was well on his way to alcoholic bliss, definitely on his way to forgetting his own name, when the seat next to him dipped. He looked up and saw the concerned face of their drummer. Tommy sighed and reached for his drink.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Isaac grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away from the glass Tommy was holding.

“Yep, absolutely sure.” Tommy nodded and tried to pull his hand away from Isaac’s firm grip. He fumbled and knocked over his glass. They both hissed; Tommy in annoyance for loosing his drink, Isaac because said drink was slowly flowing in the direction of the table’s edge and his jeans. Isaac reached for the napkins that were scattered all over the tabletop and tried his best to soak up the liquid coming his way.

“Shit man, I’m sorry,” Tommy nearly shouted in Isaac’s ear when the older man leaned over to grab a few more napkins. Tommy grabbed every napkin within his reach and handed them to Isaac as fast as he could.

“It’s okay,” Isaac said, petting Tommy’s arm as he took the last piece of paper he handed, and dabbed at the last drops of liquid pooling on the table’s surface. “Alright, what makes you drink yourself into oblivion? I know you can hold your liquor well enough but this is a lot even for you.”

“I’m not drinking myself into oblivion,” Tommy reacted. “And even if I was, it’s not like you care.”

“Don’t say that. Of course I care. I’m your friend aren’t I?” Isaac asked, his eyes wide with hurt at his friend’s accusation.

“And that’s all you will ever be unfortunately,” Tommy said in a quiet voice. After a few seconds he reached for a new drink, grateful for whoever told the waiter to just keep the drinks coming. He might have even been the one himself, but he couldn’t care. He thought the conversation was over and he needed to have another glass in his hands.

Isaac shook his head for a moment and tried to get rid of his shock for Tommy’s admission. he pushed Tommy’s glass away and out of the bassist’s reach when Tommy let go of it for a short moment to reach for some nuts. “Right, let’s go,” he said, pulling Tommy up with him as he stood up.

“I’m not done yet,” Tommy complained, sitting down again when Isaac let go of him to grab his coat.

“Yes, you are. You’ve had quite enough. Time to go back to the hotel.” Isaac looked down at the younger man and smiled when he saw Tommy’s eyes widen a bit.

“But I’m not done. I still know my name and you’re just gonna leave me in my room and go back here and -”

“No, I won’t. I’ll stay with you until you’re sober and then I think you and I need to talk,” Isaac responded quickly to Tommy’s whining. He held out his hands and pulled Tommy up when he, after a moment’s hesitation, accepted the help.

“But you’ve got -”

“Yeah I do, but that’s not what matters right now. You do. So let’s go,” Isaac said again, pressing his finger to the bassist’s lips to silence any further protests. He pulled Tommy with him, out of the club and into one of the waiting town cars they had available for the night.  
~~~~  
Tommy sat down on his bed and watched the drummer as he removed the boots from Tommy’s feet. Isaac smiled up at him when he placed the second boot next to the first one beside the bed.

“Why don’t you just lie down and close your eyes? We’ll talk after you sleep,” he said while he began removing the bassist’s socks. He slowly stripped the first one from Tommy’s foot and moved to the next one after he tucked it away in one of the boots. He began to massage Tommy’s feet carefully when they were bare.

“We can talk now, I’m not tired,” Tommy answered, looking down at the man between his knees.

“You are a little more drunk than I would like,” Isaac responded. He stood from his spot, placed his hands on Tommy’s chest and pushed him down upon the mattress. He struggled to remain standing but gave up when Tommy didn’t let go of him.

“Am not drunk,” came the quiet reply. Tommy looked to his side and into Isaac’s face, trying not to show his hurt and confusion.

“Fine, you’re not that drunk. Fact remains that you obviously tried to get hammered and I’ve only had one drink so either you sleep it off or I raid your mini bar so we’re on even grounds. I’m not talking to you until we are,” Isaac stated. He smiled when Tommy nodded and crawled further onto the bed. “Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll sleep and when I wake this’ll all have been a dream and you’ll only be my friend and you’ll not know about this and you’ll laugh at how drunk I was and -”

A kiss pressed to his lips, stopped his rant effectively. The kiss was soft and chaste but it was enough to make his head swim even more than it already did. Isaac pulled back after a few seconds and smiled shyly when he saw Tommy’s dazed expression.

“I assure you this isn’t a dream and I promise I’ll only laugh at you when you wake up tomorrow and you feel like shit because of all the cocktails Adam gave you.” Isaac stood from the bed and bent down to press another quick kiss to Tommy’s lips. “Now sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Tommy watched Isaac as the drummer pulled the door closed. He then sat up and pulled his jeans off before he crawled under the covers and laid down on his side. He smiled as he allowed sleep to wash over him, feeling more relieved than he had been in a long time. He didn’t know what Isaac would say or even what would happen in the morning but for now he was happy to know he could have more than he thought.


End file.
